Robert Greenspan
Robert Greenspan is a dwarf working as an actor, currently playing the role of Blusher in a pantomime version of Snow White in Eastbourne, East Sussex. Characterization He is in love with the dim actress who is playing Snow White, Debbie, but she does not share the same feelings. Robert is mocked by those around him, in particular Brian, the actor playing the role of the Wicked Queen. Robert appears to be telekinetic, shown when he gets angry or upset, although episode six reveals this is actually his fellow dwarf-actor Kerry. Character History Series 1 When Robert gets the first blackmail letter, he believes it is because he once starred in a porn film. When he tells Brian this, Brian tells him not to worry, but Robert then sees Brian showing Debbie the film he starred in. His anger causes him to use his powers to blow up the TV set they are watching the film on. Debbie then plays a cruel trick on him. Pretending that she fancied him, she convinced him to appear on stage naked in front of the whole cast, thinking that Debbie wanted to act out a sexual fantasy with him. Kerry uses her powers to make a light explode, again letting Robert think it was him. The next day she uses telekinesis to close the lid of the glass "coffin" for the final act of the pantomime, causing Debbie to be knocked unconscious by the lid. Robert goes to visit her in hospital and kisses her. She suddenly awakes, suffering from amnesia, so Robert tells her that they have been together for two years. Robert also receives another letter from the blackmailer, this time containing a large key with the handle containing the symbol of a raven. Later, Robert convinces Debbie they are engaged. This greatly upsets Kerry, who is secretly in love with Robert. She and Brian conspire to get Robert sacked from the pantomime and then corner him during a rehearsal. Kerry reveals that Robert's telekinetic powers were really her own and she wanted to protect him from the bullying he endured at the hands of the rest of the cast. She demands that he tell her he loves her and admit he was using Debbie to make her jealous. Robert attempts to leave, but Brian knocks him out and Kerry bundles him into a car. Robert and Kerry end up on the road where Kerry apologizes. Robert accepts, but their vehicle runs out of petrol. They go off to an abandoned home where there is soup on the table. Kerry calls for help and Robert helps himself to some soup, but notices that the phone she is calling on is disconnected from the wall. Kerry then calls out to a woman she calls "grandma" for help, and an old woman emerges as Robert passes out from the drugged soup. Robert plays no part in the climactic scenes at Ravenhill, but as Kerry cuts open his shirt in the final shot of the series Nurse Kenchington's stolen locket is revealed. Series 2 In the second episode of series 2, Robert escapes his imprisonment at the hands of Kerry and "grandma", the former of whom was planning to concoct a potion which would make Robert fall in love with her. He heads away to find Debbie, who has moved on to other film work, and hands her the stolen Kenchington locket, asking her to keep it safe. Robert then heads off for an audition, unaware that it is a hoax made by Detective Finney, who follows him. In the final scene of the episode, Robert is seen lying dead hidden behind some rubbish bins, presumably murdered by Finney. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters